Everything Ends
by Teliko. x3
Summary: The only way to Mulder is through Scully.


**Everything Ends**

**Rating: It's fine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them!**

**Summary: The only way to Mulder is through Scully.**

**A/N: So this is dedicated to my wonderful mom, Rachel, for Christmas. Mom! This is for you! I hope you like it! I stayed up all night writing this and it's not even FINISHED yet. LOL. I hope she likes it and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm oober-tired. This song was inspired by the song Forget It by Breaking Benjamin and Rosyln by Bon Iver. You must listen. Now.**

* * *

When she woke up, she could tell it would be a gloomy day. Her curtains were drawn back and the sun had yet to reveal itself. From where she was in her bed, she could see the dark clouds that blocked the sun and prevented it's beautiful rise. She sighed and looked at her alarm clock. Six o' clock in the morning. It was time to get ready for another day of chasing monsters.

Her morning routine was simple. Shower, fix her hair, apply make-up, drink coffee, eat breakfast, brush her teeth, get dressed, and leave for work. It was the middle of December now, so her movements were slower due to the cold weather. She dreaded going out into the snow and fighting traffic to get to work. If there was one thing she looked forward to though, was that her partner had hot coffee waiting for her in their office.

She gripped her car keys as she stepped out onto the snow covered sidewalk. The snow was crisp and bright. It crunched under her feet as she walked, reminding her just how cold it was outside. Her lungs burned as she inhaled the harsh winter air and she rushed to get inside of her car.

She fumbled with her keys for a few seconds until she could unlock her car. She started the engine as soon as she could and slammed the door shut. She pushed her heater as high as it could go and rubbed her hands together. After letting her car warm up for a few minutes, she pulled out onto the icy road slowly and began her trip to work.

It was a nice, quiet ride to the FBI parking lot. She passed through her quiet neighborhood until she was forced onto the highway. The houses she passed were covered in white snow, something you would only see in a fairytale. It was beautiful and she envied it. Instead of living in a nice two story house with a couple of blue-eyed kids, she lived alone, in her apartment. Childless.

She remained positive, though. The thought of hot coffee and Mulder bringing a smile to her face. She parked her car quickly and shuffled her keys, purse, and coat as she rushed to get inside the building. She smiled and waved to her co-workers on her way to the elevator, where she gracefully stepped into and pressed the button that hardly anyone ever pressed. The basement.

When the doors opened, she stepped out into the dark hallway with her coat hanging from her arms. Her heels echoed through the empty hallway as she walked to her office and opened the door. The smile she had on her face had faded slowly when she realized that Mulder wasn't there.

She flicked the light switch on and revealed the empty office. Mulder was no where to be seen. She scanned the room quickly before setting her coat down on the chair behind the desk and picking up the phone. She dialed an extension number and her boss answered immediately.

"Walter Skinner," he answered in a professional voice.

"Skinner, it's Scully. You wouldn't have happened to see Mulder this morning, would you?"

"He just left my office, actually." She was quiet on the other side of the line. "Is there something wrong, Agent Scully?" His deep voice brought her back to reality and she gripped the phone harder, feeling as if it would slip from her hands any moment.

"No, sir. I was just curious as to where he was."

"I'm sure he'll be joining you in the office soon."

"Thank you, sir." They hung up respectfully and she fell back into the chair, letting her eyes close for a brief second. She knew it would be mere moments until he would be storming through that door, going off about how their work is never taken seriously. The silence was starting to become ear piercing and she opened her eyes. He still wasn't there.

She stood from the chair and placed her hands on the desk, palms down. She thought about where in this entire building Mulder could be. Maybe he was getting them coffee in the break room. Maybe he was talking to another agent. What if he had even stopped to use to the restroom?

She bit her bottom lip and stared at the office door. If he wasn't here by now, then something was seriously wrong. Intuition and seven years of working together told her that. She moved confidently from her place behind the desk and stepped back into the hallway, heading for the elevator with a determined expression. She was going to find Mulder.

The first place she decided to look was Skinner's office. She walked quickly, but gracefully down the hallway and avoided her co-workers. She walked through the small waiting room that held Skinner's secretary and went right into his office.

"Sir, I'm sorry to show up on short notice, but did you happen to see Agent Mulder?"

"He just left a few minutes ago. I saw him walk out into the hallway and towards the elevator."

"You have no idea where he went? Did he say where he was going?"

"Agent Scully. Would you mind telling me what the problem is?"

She took a deep breath and stared at her boss. It wasn't something she could explain. She knew something was wrong and that she needed to find Mulder soon. Being discrete for the time being would be best, so she shook her head and forced a smile.

"Sorry for barging in, sir. It won't happen again." And with that, she left his office. With a determined stride, she walked out into the hallway and every agent shuffled to get out of her way. She searched everywhere.

The break room, the labs, the cafeteria, the gym, the hallways, the interrogation rooms, and even their office one last time. She was just about to give up when she walked out into the FBI garage. It was cold and dark. She shivered profusely without her coat and rubbed her hands together.

She was panting from her search for him and her hot breath created a white steam from the bitter cold outside. She took small steps around the corner and saw him standing there.

"Mulder!" Her voice echoed throughout the entire garage and he slowly turned around. "What the hell are you doing out here? It's freezing!" He didn't answer her. Instead, he turned his back to her and started walking for his car. She started walking for him, but stopped when he got into his car and started the engine. "Mulder! What are you doing?"

He drove off in a split-second, leaving her in the cold garage. Alone.

Her lips trembled and she could feel her chest restrict painfully. She didn't know if it was from the cold, dry air or from Mulder's sudden abandonment.

--

The rest of the day had went by painfully slow. She anticipated going home and calling Mulder and it seemed like time wouldn't go by fast enough for her. She busied herself in paperwork and case files until she noticed it was ten after five. Her day had officially ended ten minutes ago.

She left the paperwork and files scattered everywhere on the desk. She grabbed her coat, put it on in a hurry, and jogged for the elevator. The drive home took longer than she had hoped, but she made it home in one piece. She ran down the hallway, unlocked her apartment, and grabbed her phone.

She dialed Mulder's number and placed the phone to her ear as she took off her coat. It rang six times until she got his voice-mail.

"_You've reached Fox Mulder. I can't come to phone right now, so leave a message. Thanks."_

"Mulder. It's me. Where are you? I want to talk to you. Call me back as soon as you get this. It's important." She hung up and placed the phone to her chest. She hoped that everything was okay with him and that he was safe. Before she was satisfied, she tried his house phone.

After six rings, voice-mail.

_"You've reached Fox Mulder. I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message. Thanks."_

"Mulder, it's me again. I really need to talk to you. I don't know what happened today or why you just left me in the garage, but whatever it is, you know you can talk to me about it. Please call me back when you get this."

She continued to call his cell phone and house phone for an hour. After leaving numerous messages on his voice-mail, she decided enough was enough. He was probably in his apartment, listening to every message she was leaving him.

She pushed herself up from her couch and grabbed her keys. If he wanted to avoid her, the least he could do was tell her why in person.

She sped through the empty streets and made it to his apartment in less than half an hour. She knew her way like the back of her hand and was knocking on his door in minutes upon arriving.

"Mulder, it's me. Open up."

After a few moments of knocking and announcing her arrival, she sighed and pulled out her keys. She unlocked his apartment and pushed the door open. She remained in the doorway, heart pounding painfully.

His apartment was dark and empty. Unoccupied.

She slowly walked in and turned on the lights. She closed the door behind her and let her keys fall onto his kitchen table. She moved into the living-room and from the corner of her eye, saw the blinking number on his answering machine. She had left him seven messages.

She knew he would have to come back sooner or later. She seated herself on his leather couch and placed her folded hands in her lap. All she had to do was wait for him to come back. She could talk to him then and figure out what was going on.

After two hours of sitting around, watching his fish swim aimlessly around their tank, she grew restless. She laid back on his couch and fought to keep her eyes open. The darkness of his apartment was consuming her and she found herself yawning against her will. She had been worried and stressing over him all day, it was starting to take it's toll on her. One more yawn and she was out.

Hours passed until he was able to go back. He walked through the door and stopped upon seeing her. He knew she would be here, but he didn't know she would intend on staying the entire night. If he woke her up, she would want to talk to him and he couldn't have that.

He was compelled to walk closer and watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful and angelic as she slept. He was quiet as he moved closer to her, crouching down near the couch to get a good look at her beautiful face. Her soft hair had fallen in her eyes during her slumber. With a gentle touch, he tucked the loose stands of hair behind her ear and let his fingers linger. It was so quiet, he could hear his heartbeat. It seemed to echo in his tiny living room.

He hated doing this to her. He hated to see her so worked up and worried over something she definitely had no control over. He would've given anything to wake her up and apologize, but he couldn't. He stood and leaned over her, then turned to leave but refused to move. He knew he couldn't leave her like this, on his uncomfortable leather couch with nothing covering her.

Without giving it a second thought, he moved back to her and softly lifted her into his arms. He stood still for a moment, giving her time to relax in his arms until he began walking to his bedroom. It was dark, but he knew where he was going. Effortlessly, he pulled back his bed sheets and laid her on the bed. She clung to him for a few moments, whispering his name and trying to open her eyes, but sleep won the battle and she curled up in ball.

His heart broke at the sight. He would give the entire world to crawl into that bed and hold her against his chest all night. He resisted the urge and pulled the sheets up until they were tucked around her tiny body. After one last look, he walked out and locked the door behind him.

--

She awoke to a familiar smell, a smell that brought a smile to her face.

"Mulder," she whispered, reaching out and clutching the bedsheets. She inhaled deeply and opened her eyes. She froze under the sheets and looked around the room. She knew exactly where she was, but was confused as to how she got there. She remembered falling asleep on the couch, not in Mulder's bed.

She sat up instantly in the bed, the covers pooling around her waist. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. He had come back. He saw her on the couch. He moved her into his bed. She realized what happened and let her head fall back against the headboard. The pain she felt from that was nothing compared to what he was putting her through.

She rushed to get out of his apartment and back to her own to get ready for another day. She was determined to find him and talk to him today, even if it meant missing work. It's not like she could work without him anyway. They were a team. If one of them was missing, everything was off. She wouldn't be able to get anything done without him.

She couldn't figure out what could possibly be wrong with him. They had seen each other only days before this had all started and he was fine. What had caused the sudden change?

* * *

**A/N: I thought it was way too long to be considered a one-shot, so my awesome mom is getting two chapters of this awesome story. I promise it'll get better in the end. I'm not the type of person to write a sad ending. Trust me. LOL. Review and let me know what you think! I LOVE YOU MOM! :D**


End file.
